Mana Cachinhos Dourados
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: MALICE MIZER: Parodia nonsense com o conto Cachinhos Dourados... divirtam-se! Gackt x Mana ::yaoi slash homo::


**Disclaimer: **Malice Mizer não me pertence, se eu tentasse arrancar do Mana-sama ele provavelmente me morderia.

**Shippers: **Gackt x Mana, Yuki x Közi

**Categoria: **Parodia, Comedia, Yaoi(Slash)

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **não betada

**Sinopse: **Parodia nonsense com o conto Cachinhos Dourados... divirtam-se!

**Notas:** Totalmente nonsense, cheia de palavras de baixo calão, alusão a sexo, drogas e humor barato de uma mente que não tem o que fazer ;D Enjoy

**Mana Cachinhos Dourados **_– by Blodeu-sama_

Era uma vez uma bela menina que morava na floresta com sua mãe Kami. Seu nome era Mana Cachinhos Dourados. Um dia Mana cachinhos dourados foi passear na floresta, e sua mãe Kami lhe disse:

-Não vá muito longe, fique por perto.

-Porque mamãe?

-Para que não se perca... e não seja violentamente estuprada por camponeses pobres e sem cultura que vivem entre as arvores como animais selvagens babando e fedendo a álcool.

-...Ta bom o.o''''

E lá se foi Mana Cachinhos Dourados cantarolando e colhendo jacas maduras pela floresta.

-Fuku o nugi yoko tawaru sugata ni  
Inori wo sasagete  
Moshi ichido te ni shite shimaeba  
Nogareru koto wa dekinai  
Dabide no hoshi moto de  
Subete to majiwaru...1

E tanto se distraiu que acabou indo longe de mais. Estava começando a ter medo de ser estuprada por camponeses selvagens quando viu um caminho a frente. Resolveu seguir o caminho e logo chegou a uma casinha muito bonita. Mana Cachinhos Dourados bateu na porta, mas ninguém veio atender, então ela entrou.

"AH, foda-se, eu não tenho idade suficiente pra ser processada por invasão de domicilio" pensou alegremente.

A salinha onde entrou era muito bonitinha, cheia de babados e objetos góticos no melhor estilo Gothic Lolita. Havia três cadeiras ali, uma grande, uma média e uma pequena. Como Mana estava muito cansada, ela resolveu se sentar um pouco. Foi até a cadeira grande e se sentou.

-Oh não, as pontas das asas de morcego decorativas incomodam muito. – disse ela, e foi se sentar na cadeira média.

-Oh não, as rendas medievais francesas cheiram a nicotina – ela disse novamente, e foi se sentar na cadeira pequena.

-Oh sim, essa tem cheiro de perfume e as penas pretas são confortáveis, gostei.

Mas então a cadeira fez crek! E se quebrou. Mana Cachinhos Dourados se levantou de pressa e correu para a cozinha, com medo do que os donos achariam de ela ter quebrado a cadeira. "Nota mental, fazer um regime a base de pepinos" pensou.

Na cozinha havia uma grande mesa comprida coberta de coqueteis vermelhos fumacentos e um enorme lustre de ferro com velas no alto. Na mesa havia três tigelas de mingau, uma bem grande, uma media, e uma pequenininha.

Como Mana Cachinhos Dourados estava com muita fome depois de andar tanto, ela resolveu provar um pouquinho de cada tigela.

-Eca, esse está muito frio e com gosto de anabolizante. – disse ao provar da tigela grande.

-Não, esse esta muito quente e tem um cigarro boiando dentro – falou ao provar da tigela média.

-Hummmm, esse está bom, tem gosto de caviar com salmão defumado – disse finalmente ao provar da tigela pequena – mas está sem graça, vou incrementar.

Então Mana Cachinhos dourados pegou as jacas que trazia, picou e colocou dentro da tigela, jogou um pouco de vinagre e sorvete de caqui pra dar gosto, uma pitadinha de pimenta malagueta com orégano e aham! Comeu até se sentir satisfeita, deixando um pouquinho no fundo, e foi para o quarto da casa.

No quarto, que tinha todas as paredes pretas e cobertas de pôsteres estranhos de roqueiros loucos, havia três camas. Uma muito grande, uma media e uma pequeninha.

Mana Cachinhos dourados estava com sono depois de comer tanto, então foi até a cama maior e deitou.

-Oh, essa cama é muito dura e tem lantejoulas amarelas por todo o colchão.

Foi até a cama media e deitou.

-Oh, essa cama é muito mole e ar roupas de palhaço espalhadas nela me assustam..

Foi finalmente até a caminha e deitou.

-Ah, essa tem colchão de água, travesseiro de plumas e camisinhas sabor sake de baixo do travesseiro. A-M-E-I.

Então Mana Cachinhos dourados deu um enooooooooorme sorriso expressivo e fechou seus olhinhos e adormeceu.

Nesse meio tempo os donos da casa voltavam felizes e contentes para seu lar.

-Porra meu, que dor de cabeça! – disse o alegre Papai Yuki Urso

-Também, quem mandou encher a cara feito um porco bêbado seu bosta? – disse a sorridente Mamãe Közi Urso

-Ah, calem a boca vocês, rave é rave, é pra encher a cara e trepar mesmo – disse o pequeno Gackt Ursinho.

Então eles entraram na casa e imediatamente o Papai Yuki Urso se esparramou na sua cadeira e disse.

-Hey, acho que temos visitas, algum puto sentou na minha cadeira.

-Acho que sentaram na minha também – disse a Mamãe Közi Urso – as minhas rendas medievais estão fora de ordem.

-Mas que filho da puta! O desgraçado quebrou a minha cadeira! Esse cara ta fudido! Ò.ó – disse um choramingante Gackt Ursinho.

Então a família de ursos felizes da floresta foi até sua singela cozinha medievalista e imediatamente Papai Yuki Urso disse:

-Porra meu! Alguém tomou um pouco do meu mingau! O meu melhor anabolizante tava nele!

-Não reclama tanto, que merda! Tomaram um pouco do meu mingau também! Ainda bem que deixaram meu trago. – respondeu a Mamãe Közi Urso pegando o cigarro do seu prato e pondo pra secar.

-PORRA! ISSO É PERSEGUIÇÃO! O filho da puta bastardo tomou todo o meu mingau e...- Gackt Ursinho provou o restinho e ficou verde de repente – ele envenenou a comida! – e foi correndo para o banheiro vomitar.

Então, depois que o papai e a mamãe Urso verificaram que o resto das comidas da casa continuava intacta, e depois que o ursinho Gackt acabou de vomitar toda a bebida da noite anterior, eles foram felizes e cansados pra seu quarto pretendendo descansar.

-Ah não! Alguém bagunçou as minhas lantejoulas! Mas...eu demorei horas pra arrumar! – disse um intrigado Papai Yuki Urso, catando suas lantejoulas amarelas.

-Eu já to cheio de você reclamando imbecil! CALA A BOCA! Putz, amassaram minhas roupas de gala! – disse uma curiosa Mamãe Közi Urso alisando suas roupas de palhaço.

-...ACORDA FILHA DA PUTA! TA DEITADA NA MINHA CAMA! – disse um irritadinho Gackt Ursinho.

Mana Caichinhos Dourados abriu seus olhinhos com o grito, e pulou da cama olhando assustada para os donos da casa. E ela gritou de susto, e seu grito acabou quebrando todos os vidros da casa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

Com o grito Mamãe e Papai Urso se jogaram no chão chorando e dizendo "Façam paraaaar!", mas Gackt Ursinho olhava a menina pensativo.

-Mas num é que a puta é gostosa! – pensou em voz alta, mas Mana Cachinhos dourados já tinha pulado sobre os destroços e cacos e corria o mais que podia de volta pra casa.

Quando chegou, sua mãe atenciosa perguntou onde tinha ido, e ela contou sua história. Então a mamãe Kami sentiu seus longos cabelos ruivos da nuca arrepiarem.

-Você é estúpida ou o que?! Sabia que eles podem me processar?! VOCÊ QUER A DESGRAÇA DA SUA FAMILIA, É ISSO?!

-...mas mamãe...

-NADA DE MAS, NÓS VAMOS LÁ E VOCÊ VAI PEDIR PERDÃO DE JOELHOS E FAZER TUDO QUE ELES QUIZEREM!.

-...okay okay...você não tem um pingo de psicologia infantil... – e lá foi Mana Cachinhos Dourados com sua mãe até a casa dos ursos.

Chegando lá encontraram o Gackt Ursinho na frente da casa, e assim que viu Mana ele pulou no pescoço dela e começou a sacudir.

-VOCÊ!!

-Arg...aaahhh...help...

-Hey! Solte a minha filha seu assassino de garotas inocentes! – Trovejou a senhora Kami, enquanto ela tirava fotos do acontecimento.

Nisso apareceram na porta de casa o Papai Yuki Urso e a Mamãe Közi Urso. Eles separam o filho da vagab...quero dizer, da Mana Cachinhos Dourados e convidaram as duas educadamente pra entrar.

-A puta da sua filha entrou aqui sem a nossa permissão e fez a maior bagunça dona!

-E o pirralho delinqüente que vocês chamam de filho tentou matar a minha filhota! - respondeu educadamente a senhora Kami, começando a apresentar os instantâneos de prova.

-Mas sua filha vagabunda invadiu a nossa propriedade e invasão de domicilio é crime grave! – disse a meiga Mamãe Közi Urso

-ELA É MENOR DE IDADE MULHER IDIOTA! – retrucou a dona Kami com um sorriso.

Depois de muita discussão civilizada, eles não entravam num acordo quando ouviram certos barulhos estranhos vindos do quarto. Param todos em frente a porta fechada, ouve alguns gritos e então silencio. Já se preparavam pra arrombar quando sai do quarto Gackt Ursinho fechando a braguilha e Mana Cachinhos dourados tentando arrumar seus cachinhos de volta no lugar.

-Pai, mãe, eu conversei com a vagab...quero dizer, com a Mana e entendi os motivos dela

-É mamãe...ele não vai mais nos processar – disse uma feliz e inocente Mana, que agora tentava fechar o zíper nas suas costas.

E então, diplomaticamente, foi resolvido o problema das duas famílias, e a partir daquele dia Mana Cachinhos Dourados e Gackt Ursinho sempre se visitavam e viraram ótimos amigos. E Mana nunca mais invadiu a casa de estranhos novamente.

Bem, a não ser que se conte aquela vez em que...

Fim

1 Letra de Illuminati


End file.
